


lights, camera, action

by lgbtrobed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, cam shows, camboy abed, camboy au, camboy troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtrobed/pseuds/lgbtrobed
Summary: Meeting Abed had helped him with that tremendously. Falling so deeply, purely, inextricably in love had really chipped away at the notion that his feelings were wrong. With their first kiss, it had started to crumble, and their first “I love you” demolished it entirely. He couldn’t deny himself what was, and still is, so good and so right.He’s never realized it before, but something inside him itches to show that off.In as many ways as possible.or: how Troy and Abed become a camboy couple.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> immeasurable thanks to everyone who helped inspire this and encouraged me to take the plunge into this fully shameless and self indulgent epic of filth, you know who you are and i hope this makes you proud ❤️

“Wow, he’s actually pretty good at this.”

Troy looks tiredly and very, very slowly over at Annie. He can’t afford to move too much or too fast today, lest he use too much energy and start sweating again.

It’s hot. 

That in itself isn’t remarkable. They’re in the middle of a heatwave in the middle of the summer, of course it’s hot. What’s remarkable is that the AC in their building is broken, and their landlord hasn’t done anything about it. And as much as Troy had begged—literally, on his knees—to be let into the utility room to take a look at it, all he’d gotten in return was a contemptuous side-eye which he took as an insult on behalf of the entire Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School Annex.

If it were just ten degrees cooler, maybe he’d have the energy to break in and fix it anyway, but the heat is so oppressive that all he can do right now is the same thing he’s been doing all day: lay shirtless and still in his chair in front of the TV, getting as much as he can out of the cheap rotating fan they’d snatched up at Walmart before they sold out. 

Annie’s sitting next to him in Abed’s chair, sporting just a light, skimpy sundress with her hair piled messily into a bun. Her face is shiny with a thin sheen of sweat.

“Moving on to Xantar,” Abed’s voice comes from the TV screen, and also from inside the blanket fort behind them. 

“Of course he’s good at it,” Troy tells her. “You think he makes enough to pay rent by being bad?”

“I don’t know anything about streaming,” she shrugs, and halfheartedly blows a stray piece of hair off of her forehead. “I didn’t think it even involved skill.”

Troy rolls his eyes a bit at her tragic misunderstanding, but doesn’t say anything more. Instead he turns his attention back to the TV, hooked up to his laptop so it’s playing Abed’s stream on the big screen.

“Lunar elves are so easy to blow up, most people don’t even bother with them,” Abed says amongst the sound of rocket engines and lasers. “But a little known fact is that every 500 elves you blow up, you get a gravity potion. It takes a while, but it’s worth it. That shit is  _ expensive.  _ You’re welcome. _ ”  _

“What the hell even is this game?” Annie asks, furrowing her eyebrows at the TV.

_ “Enchanted Space: Medieval Star Quest,” _ Troy says, grinning a little as he watches Abed on screen. “It’s terrible. It’s basically your classic fantasy MMORPG, except it’s set in space. It’s one of those things people love to hate. Like the Kardashians. Or  _ Twilight _ .”

Annie raises an eyebrow. “Sounds very Abed.”

“And, touchdown,” Abed says as he lands his craft. Troy softens at the excited little expression on his face as he leans back, his gaze moving over to the chat side of the screen.

_ “Abed, will you marry me?” _ He reads off, then smirks just a tiny bit. “Sorry, spacewhore420, you guys know I’m taken. But,” he shoots a finger gun at his webcam, “I applaud your confidence. Make sure you’re using that drive for good.”

“Spacewhore420 proposes to him, like, every other week,” Troy tells Annie offhandedly. He tries and fails to suppress a grin, like he does any time Abed mentions him on stream. “I can’t decide if it’s sad or impressive. They’re a fierce competitor, I’ll say that much.”

_ “You look so tired,” _ Abed reads from another comment. “Yeah, it’s the heat. Our AC is broken and the landlord won’t let Troy fix it.” He scans over a couple more comments that pop up. “I know, it’s not fair. Actually…” he sets his controller down and then reaches behind him, tugging his t-shirt over his head and then tossing it somewhere off-camera. “That’s better. I wanted to stay decent for you guys, but I haven’t actually worn a shirt in days. And I can’t defeat and/or seduce Princess Xantrina if I’m dying of heatstroke.”

Annie gasps, and Troy’s eyes widen. That’s when the chat really starts going wild, which Abed doesn’t notice at first as he looks away to pick his controller back up.

“Um, Troy?” Annie giggles, leaning forward in her chair to get a better look at the comments. “I don’t think spacewhore420 is your only competition anymore.”

Troy leans in as well to read along. 

It would seem she’s right. 

**_starrstruk:_ ** _ omg??? since when does abed have abs _

**_xantr1na:_ ** _ drooling rn _

**_spacewhore420:_ ** _ i TOLD you guys he had a hot bod under all those flannels _

**_moon_maiden:_ ** _ MY JAW IS ON THE FLOOR _

**_evilstar79:_ ** _ strip for me space daddy _

**_lunarelfie:_ ** _ troy is a lucky lucky man ;) _

_...Well,  _ Troy thinks. He  _ is  _ a lucky lucky man, there’s no arguing that.

Abed looks at the screen after he’s got his controller again and glances back at the chat. Troy can tell he’s reading the same comments as them when he sees his eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

“Actually,” Abed says after his eyes dart back and forth across the screen a couple times, absorbing comments as they keep coming in quicker and quicker. “This seems like a good place to leave off. So I’m just gonna save here, and… see you guys next week.” The stream cuts off abruptly and there’s the sound of some rustling coming from the blanket fort before Abed steps out of it, still shirtless. Troy and Annie turn their chairs around to face him. 

“You didn’t misread that, babe,” Troy says, because he can tell Abed’s about to ask. “They’re hot for you. Not that I blame them.”

“Okay. I thought so,” Abed sighs. He runs a hand through his hair, slightly curled and frizzed from all the humidity. “We really need the AC back. This heat has me underestimating the power of my inherent raw sexuality. That’s a slippery slope.”

Troy hums sympathetically while Annie rolls her eyes. Abed steps closer, just enough for Troy to rest his hands on his waist without actually pressing up against him. It’s too hot for that. He does kneel up on the chair and kiss him, though. Something about strangers on the internet thirsting over his boyfriend is kind of a turn on. Abed’s fingertips rest very gingerly along his jawline as he kisses back.

“Okay,” Annie stands up carefully. “You guys are two seconds from hopping into a cold shower so you can have sex, so I’m gonna go to my room.” She unplugs the fan, too, and picks it up to take with her. “Just don’t run the water bill up too high, or I  _ will  _ do the exact math instead of splitting it three ways, and I know you guys are trying to save up for those stilts.”

“Yes, Annie,” they mumble in unison, waiting until she’s in her room with the door closed before looking back at each other with slightly raised eyebrows.

“Were you planning on cold shower sex right now?” Troy asks.

Abed shakes his head. “No, but that’s a really good idea. Let’s go.” He grabs Troy’s hand and kisses him, quickly but purposefully before leading him in the direction of the bathroom. 

Troy happily follows.

  
  


*

  
  


Troy usually thinks cold showers are torturous and wouldn’t voluntarily take one. He thrives in warm, snuggly settings, and cold water doesn’t do his dick any favors. He’s not alone in that, though; that’s just natural.

It also doesn’t apply when he’s pinned back against the wall of the shower, Abed’s warm skin on his and his lips mouthing hotly over Troy’s neck, with the water washing over them and regulating the temperature perfectly. Abed’s carefully adjusted it so it’s just cool enough to be refreshing, but not so cold that he can’t stand under it without whimpering.

He is whimpering for an entirely different reason, though.

“Abed…” he moans softly, spreading his legs and hitching one of them around Abed’s waist. He’s not going to try getting held up and fucked against the wall of the shower; they’ve already learned the hard way that that’s far too slippery and dangerous of an endeavor for them. But this gives him just the right amount of leverage to really roll his hips forward and rut his hard cock against Abed’s. Abed’s breath falters, like he wasn’t quite expecting that, before he steadies himself and ruts back. Troy moans again. “Abed, please…” 

Abed’s mouth covers his in a sweet, kind of sloppy kiss that Troy returns enthusiastically. “You’re so needy,” Abed mumbles between kisses, hands squeezing his ass cheeks and moving his hips with a little more aggression. “That’s so hot. I love when you’re like this.”

_ Oh, _ Abed knows exactly what he’s doing with that. That praise goes straight to his cock, which throbs and aches more and more as Abed keeps telling him how good he is, how sexy he is, how bad he wants him, how much he loves him. For a while, their hips rock together at a rough but steady pace, until Troy whines something barely coherent about how close he is, which earns him a little hum of approval. 

“You’re close already?” Abed asks, his tone dark and turned on as he tightens his grip again. “Fuck, you’re easy.” Troy knows that’s a compliment, so he breathes out a high-pitched moan and lets his head fall back against the wall of the shower, exposing the sensitive skin of his throat for Abed to kiss and suck and bite. 

“God, you’re so good, Troy,” Abed pants against his neck between kisses under his jawline. “So, so good. You’re gonna cum now, right? You’re gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” 

As if on cue, Troy chokes on a moan and tumbles over the edge, little white spots flashing behind his eyelids as he spills in between their bodies. The words  _ good boy  _ tend to do that to him, Abed knows that. It’s obviously what he was going for—Troy can tell by the curve of his lips as he peppers little kisses all over his face, while the shower washes everything away. 

It takes him a minute to catch his breath after, and his legs feel like jelly even with both his feet planted firmly back on the floor and Abed’s arms around his waist. So dropping to his knees, he’s pretty sure, is the most logical next step. He nudges Abed away from him a little so that he can turn them around, switching their positions so Abed’s back is against the wall and Troy can sink down slowly in front of him, kissing all over his chest and stomach as he goes. 

_ “Oh,” _ Abed whispers softly once he registers what’s going on, once Troy’s on his knees and looking up at him, eyes wide and innocent and pleading like he’s asking—or begging, more like—for permission. 

Abed inhales shakily and nods. 

Troy doesn’t waste any time. Teasing Abed until he falls apart is fun in its own way, but he’s so close already and Troy isn’t cruel. One of his hands rests on Abed’s thigh while the other gives his cock a couple long, slow pumps. He guides it into his mouth, closing his lips over the head and sucking him down.

Abed makes a small noise in the back of his throat. The palm of one of his hands presses against the wall behind him and the other reaches down, stroking lightly over Troy’s cheek and cradling the back of his head.

Troy can’t take him all at once, because Abed’s kind of unfairly big, which is totally awesome most of the time but it does mean his jaw needs a little while to loosen up before he can deepthroat. Still, Abed sounds perfectly happy with what he’s doing now—sucking and gently bobbing his head and humming a little every now and then because having his mouth so full like this just feels so good. 

Abed moans again, more lowly, when his dick nudges the back of Troy’s throat. It makes him gag a little, which is a turn on for both of them. Then he relaxes his jaw, hollows his cheeks and dips his head down lower to finally take him all the way in. Abed gasps, hips automatically twitching forward. Troy moans a little deeper, and the vibrations from that must do the trick, because then Abed can’t resist grabbing his hair and fucking his mouth until he’s got teary eyes and spit strings trailing down his chin. 

He lets him have his way. He’s more than happy to.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Abed whispers when Troy blinks up at him, trying to remind him with his eyes just how much he loves getting used. He’s not sure the message gets across but Abed does keep going, his head falling back and eyes falling shut as his grip on Troy’s hair tightens. He can tell he’s getting close when he sees his toes curl and hears his breaths turn shallow and uneven, and just a few thrusts later he holds Troy’s head in place while he cums down the back of his throat.

Troy swallows it all like he’s supposed to, then finally pulls off with a soft, wet  _ pop.  _ Abed’s eyes are closed, chest heaving as he slumps back against the wall. Finally, his eyes open and meet Troy’s, and they’re both breathless and grinning when he reaches his hand out and helps him up off his knees. 

“Was that good?” Troy asks, leaning his head on Abed’s shoulder even though he already knows the answer. He never gets tired of hearing it out loud. 

“So good,” Abed says, and kisses him sweetly. Troy smiles into it. 

“Hm. Take that, spacewhore420.”

  
  


*

  
  


They spend another six torturous days without air conditioning, and when the landlord ponies up and gets it fixed on day seven, they celebrate by making the apartment as cold as possible and burrowing under the covers together. It’s a lot easier to do that now that they’ve finally replaced their bunks with a double bed.

“I missed this,” Troy sighs later that afternoon, tucking his head into the crook of Abed’s neck and tangling their legs together. He doesn’t know exactly how many times they’ve had sex today, but they had to take full advantage of having the place to themselves. “I hate when it’s too hot to cuddle you.”

“I know,” Abed sighs. “But at least we can do this for the whole rest of the summer, now that Annie’s working at that Jewish sleepaway camp.” He lifts one of his arms from where it’s resting across Troy’s back to check his watch. “Although I do have to start streaming in ten minutes. We should get dressed.”

Troy complies, begrudgingly. Abed’s subscribers do tend to get antsy when he doesn’t start on time.

He carries his laptop out to the kitchen while Abed starts up the stream. Having the AC back also means they can cook at the stove again without passing out, and pancakes for dinner are long overdue. He sets his laptop up on the counter, pancake recipe in one tab and Abed’s stream playing in another, and then gets to work. 

Mostly he focuses on the pancakes. In direct conversations, Troy hangs onto Abed’s every word, because he loves to hear him talk. But when he streams and he’s talking to his subscribers instead, sometimes Troy finds himself tuning out and listening to just the sound and cadence, which he loves just as much as the actual words. However, just as he’s pouring the first few ladles of batter onto the griddle, something Abed says makes his ears perk up. 

_ “You’re wearing a shirt today,”  _ Abed says in that slightly faraway tone he uses when he’s reading off the chat while playing. “Yep, we finally got our air conditioning fixed. I think Troy’s gonna hold a grudge against the landlord for a while. You guys already know he’s good at fixing air conditioners, but I don’t think I’ve told you about how the rest of his AC repair school worships the ground he…” Abed trails off, which piques Troy’s curiosity. He quickly flips the pancakes before switching over to Abed’s stream. 

_ “...I miss your abs,”  _ Abed reads from a different comment, mouthing some words to himself as he glances between the game and the chat. Troy reads over the comments as well, noticing that they’re coming in quicker than usual today. He’s getting about the same amount as he normally does about the game, but on top of that he’s getting a whole bombardment of compliments on how sexy he was last week, and how his loyal viewers certainly wouldn’t mind seeing him shirtless again. 

Troy understands that. He also spends a lot of time looking forward to Abed taking his clothes off. 

Abed, on the other hand, seems kind of confused by this development. He’s paused the game completely now and has his head tilted to the side, brows furrowed in intense thought. 

Troy gets an idea. Quickly, he slides the first batch of pancakes off the griddle and onto the plate, before heading over to the blanket fort and pulling one of the curtains aside. 

“Hey, babe,” he says, which pulls Abed’s attention away from the screen. He looks up curiously. Troy bites his lip for a second. “I’m doing laundry. Do you want me to wash that shirt for you?” He nods to the t-shirt Abed’s currently wearing. 

Abed looks puzzled for a moment, but then shrugs. 

“Okay, sure,” he tugs his shirt off and tosses it over to Troy. “Thanks.”

Troy just smiles and blows him a kiss before closing the curtain again and heading back to the kitchen. 

He doesn’t need to look at the chat to know that he’s done a good thing. 

  
  


*

  
  


At first, neither of them really recognize it for what it is. It happens gradually. 

Troy gets about a hundred tweets from Abed’s fans, thanking him for taking his shirt away. Abed’s views and subscribers go way up, which means his income does too. So it’s only logical for him to keep going shirtless, and maybe put on his sexy leading man persona once in a while. The people love it, and it’s all innocent enough.

The first time he thinks that maybe it’s beyond that is when he joins Abed for an impromptu late-night stream.

It’s midnight, and everyone seems pretty excited. The late night-streams don’t happen that often. Usually just from time to time when Abed’s bored, or can’t sleep, and that’s where Troy gets most of his face time with Abed’s viewers. Because if Abed’s up in the middle of the night, then chances are he is too. 

“You’ll need to equip your nebula spear,” Abed tells him. His chin is resting on Troy’s shoulder and his arms are wrapped around him securely, while Troy sits back against his chest with the controller in his hands. He’s not good at this game like Abed is, mostly because he can’t wrap his head around what any of the lore is supposed to be, but the subscribers like to watch him try. So he does as Abed says and charges head-on into a moon cave, only wincing a little when he’s immediately shanked by an astro-gnome, and then that’s the end of him. 

He sighs and drops the controller. 

“That’s too bad,” Abed says, reading off his laptop screen. “They were really rooting for you that time.”

“Sorry guys, Abed’s gonna have to do this fight,” Troy says to the camera. “I’m just here to look at his cute face, anyway.”

He expects some agreeable comments to pop up as he hands Abed the controller and settles back against him again, and they do. What he doesn’t exactly expect is for the comments, as he reads on, to get a little… saucier. A little hornier. A little bit more graphic.

But they do.

Abed doesn’t seem to notice, he’s fixated on the game. But Troy reads them with a casual sort of interest, shifting further back so that Abed’s hold on him tightens automatically. It’s kind of unexpected how much he enjoys reading about how hot everyone else thinks Abed is. He gets a little ego boost thinking about how everybody wants him, but only Troy gets to have him. And his viewers’ comments are getting a little bolder.

That makes Troy feel a little bolder, too.

He gives Abed a longer-than-necessary congratulatory kiss once he finishes his fight, before quickly bidding goodbye to everyone and heading out of the blanket fort so Abed can finish up himself. He’s in the kitchen, fixing them two glasses of special drink when Abed comes up behind him. His arms slip around Troy’s waist. 

“They loved that,” he says. “When you kissed me. They went crazy for it.”

“Just staking my claim,” Troy says jokingly. “Did you see some of their comments? They were getting pretty raunchy.”

Abed just shrugs. “Yeah. The late-night crowd is like that sometimes.” He pauses for a moment. “Why, does it bother you?”

Troy turns around, handing Abed his glass and taking a sip out of his own. “Not really,” he says thoughtfully. “I actually kind of… like it?” He says it like a question, because he’s not sure how to explain what he likes about it or why.

Abed looks thoughtful for a moment too, taking a long drink out of his glass. 

“You trust me,” he says. He sets the glass down on the counter behind Troy and licks the chocolatey milk off of his upper lip in that very cute way he does.

Troy isn’t sure where this is going, but he nods. “Yeah. Of course I do.”

“I think that’s why you like it,” Abed explains. “When the audience gets flirtatious, you know it doesn’t mean anything to me. I’m not interested in any of them, doesn’t matter what they say.” His eyes wander down to Troy’s lips as his voice gets lower, softer, deeper. “You know I only want you, and you think about that every time you see those comments. And you’re so horny for commitment, it turns you on.”

Abed’s done talking, which means it’s time for Troy to answer. But he’s standing so close that he can’t exactly remember how to speak. He thinks Abed is right and it’s wrinkling his brain and also his knees feel weak and his dick is getting hard, so words are the last thing on his mind. All he manages is a soft, shaky,  _ “Oh,”  _ before Abed kisses him. 

He moans deep in his throat as he immediately kisses back, winding his arms tightly around Abed’s shoulders. Abed’s hands slide down to the back of his thighs and hoist him up, Troy’s legs locking securely around his waist. He breaks the kiss so they can adjust to the new angle.

“You’re right,” he finally manages, while Abed’s already walking them backwards towards the blanket fort. He leans down into another kiss. “It turns me on how much you love me. That’s kind of embarrassing.”

“It isn’t,” Abed says immediately. “It’s hot. I love it. And I love you.”

“Wanna prove it?” He teases as they slip through the blanket curtains. It’s rhetorical; they both know exactly where this is going. Still, he lets out a high-pitched gasp as Abed tosses him onto the bed and then crawls right on top, effectively pinning him down.

“Okay,” Abed says, “If you insist.” He kisses Troy hungrily, already fumbling through their bedside drawer with one hand. The other slips under Troy’s waistband and elicits a soft, delighted sigh.

He has a feeling this is going to be a very good, long night. 

  
  


*

  
  


After that, it becomes something of a ritual.

Abed streams and Troy watches the adoring comments flood in, and once the stream is done, he’s all over Abed before he can even put his controller down. Now that they’ve acknowledged that this is what gets them going, they might as well go all in.

He still joins Abed for the occasional late night stream, too. That’s when the commenters really go for it, which makes sitting in Abed’s lap while he plays all the more satisfying. 

“You guys haven’t talked about the game in like, 15 minutes,” Troy jokes one night when he’s reading the chat, curled up against Abed’s side. He reads through a couple more comments. “Yeah, that’s fair. His abs  _ are  _ distracting.”

“They’ve been sending me links to an 18+ streaming site,” Abed says offhandedly as he blasts a meteor to bits. “They think I should have a separate, sexy show.”

That catches Troy off-guard. His eyes dart back over to the chat, and as he reads through it, it seems like this really isn’t a new idea. Abed’s fans are very much in favor of some more explicit content.

Once again, Troy can’t blame them for that. It’s definitely something he feels like he needs to ruminate on for a while, though.

He ponders it for the rest of the stream, and for the entire time they have sex after. It’s not until they’re tangled up together, breathless and blissed out, that he brings it up again.

“So,” he rests his head on Abed’s chest and drags his fingertips lightly across his collarbone. “That whole sexy streaming idea your fans have… that’s kinda funny.”

“I guess,” Abed shrugs a little. His brow furrows as he looks down at him. “You’re still thinking about that?”

“Well, yeah,” Troy does his best to keep his tone casual. “It’s just… it seems like there’s significant interest. And it seems like it’s been going on for a while. How come you didn’t tell me before tonight?”

Abed shrugs again, this time a little more hesitantly. “I guess I didn’t think it was relevant?” He says. “I looked into it a little when I first saw it, out of curiosity. I thought it’d be sketchy because I figured most of my audience were probably kids. But then I looked at my viewer demographics, and 55 percent of them are men between the ages of 18 and 25. 43 percent of them identify as not-straight. Factor in the 26 percent of adult female viewers who might also have an interest in that sort of thing, and that’s… a pretty significant demand. Then I looked into the streaming site, and it was surprisingly not shady. It all seemed pretty safe and legit and like, not a terrible idea.”

Troy lifts his head up to get a better look at Abed, but he seems done talking. 

“...So?” He prompts, once it’s clear he isn’t gonna continue. “Why didn’t you do it, then?”

“Become a camboy?” Abed props himself up on his elbows, looking at Troy with mild surprise. “Well… I didn’t think you’d want that. It wouldn’t just be my viewers innocently flirting with me anymore, it’d be a whole new level. You’d be, like… actually sharing me with them.”

Troy bites his lip. Abed’s right, it would be a big step up from what he does now. But he also doesn’t hate the idea of it. When he really thinks about it, it doesn’t seem like sharing. It seems more like an opportunity to show off.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Abed yawns, flopping onto his back again and wrapping his arms around Troy more securely. 

“It’s late,” he says, eyes already drifting shut. “We should go to sleep. You need to be up early tomorrow, right?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Troy lays his head down again, even though his thoughts are still going a mile a minute. “We should. Night, baby.”

He purses his lips for a kiss, which Abed plants softly before switching off their bedside lamp and settling down. 

So Troy settles down, too. But he doesn’t sleep all night.

  
  


*

  
  


“I want you to do it,” Troy says as soon as he walks into their apartment the next afternoon. 

Abed’s in his chair in the living room, watching an old episode of Cougar Town. He pauses it before turning to face Troy with a curious expression. 

“Okay,” he says. “...What exactly do you want me to do?”

Troy kicks off his shoes and sets his toolbox down next to them before making his way over to the living room. He’s been up since the early morning fixing air conditioners, and he’s hardly been able to think of anything besides their conversation last night. That, plus the fact that he stayed up all night thinking about it too, makes him relatively sure that this is his definite decision. 

“The camboy thing,” Troy says. He walks past his own chair in favor of sitting on Abed’s lap, cupping his face and kissing him. “I mean, only if you want to, obviously. But you said the reason you didn’t do it was because of me, so I just wanted to say, don’t let me get in your way. I kind of can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it’s a good idea.”

Abed seems to examine him for a moment, his face stoic and concentrated and a little apprehensive, almost like he’s waiting for Troy to say he’s just kidding or something. But he’s not kidding, so he stares back as sincerely as he can, until Abed’s expression relaxes and he smiles, lifting his eyebrows slightly. 

“Cool,” he says, tilting his head and gently stroking his thumb over Troy’s face. “Cool cool cool. Wanna help me make a profile?”

Heat blooms over Troy’s cheeks, but he’s pretty sure it’s out of excitement. He bites back a grin and nods, reaching down for Abed’s laptop on the floor. 

_ So it’s official, _ he thinks as Abed clicks  _ save  _ on his profile page, after they’ve filled out all the basic fields and payment information. 

They’re in business. 

  
  


*

  
  


Abed’s a natural. 

Troy shouldn’t be surprised. Any time Abed really sets his mind to something, he’s bound to be good at it eventually. He doesn’t do things half-assed. It’s one of Troy’s very favorite things about him. 

With the cam shows, though, it doesn’t seem like he has to try hard at all. He’s got such an easy demeanor, a good rapport with his fans, and so much natural sex appeal, it practically seems like his calling. 

And Troy loves watching him. 

He hadn’t really expected to. A cam show ought to pale in comparison to actual sex with Abed, and in certain ways it does. Objectively, nothing beats having Abed’s lips and hands all over him, fucking him for real. But seeing all of that careful, focused attention go toward himself instead of Troy is hot in a different kind of way. He’s open and vulnerable and needy with just himself, and that’s not a side of him that Troy sees very often in the bedroom. 

It’s… tantalizing. 

He bites back a moan as he palms himself over his boxers, doing his best to stay quiet since Abed’s streaming in the blanket fort. That’s difficult, because Troy’s been holding out. It’s a sort of challenge he sets for himself during streams, seeing how long he can watch before he touches himself. The longer, the better.

His dick is hard and aching and there’s a substantial damp patch forming on his boxers where he’s been leaking precum. His entire body feels hot and tight as he watches Abed on screen—his gorgeous body and the way he touches himself so expertly, and those amazing little gasps and moans that have the chat going crazy. He can see how fast it’s going out of the corner of his eye, but he’s not reading it. He can’t—not when he’s so busy rocking his hips forward into the palm of his hand until he absolutely can’t take it anymore. 

He shoves his waistband down just as Abed’s moans start getting pitchier, which means he’s getting there. His toes curl as he takes himself in hand and gets right to stroking himself quickly and purposefully. He’s already so close that there’s no point in trying anything fancy. So he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, lips parted as he jerks himself listening to Abed’s pretty little noises. He’s cumming hard in a matter of seconds, balls drawing up tight as his stomach is painted in hot, white spurts. He keeps pumping his dick all the way through, drawing it out as long as he can, his body working itself into a frenzy over that hot pulsing in his groin.

His heart pounds as he comes down from it, breathing heavily and giving himself one more squeeze at the tip to make sure he’s got everything out before going completely limp and boneless. There’s a warmth in his veins and a gentle, pleasant buzzing in his ears as he slumps tiredly down in his chair. 

He’s not sure how long he stays like that, basking in the afterglow. But his eyes flutter open when he feels the familiar press of Abed’s lips to his forehead. He tips his head back further to see Abed standing behind his chair, elbows resting on the back of it as he smiles at him. Abed seems spent and happy, too, which is an excellent look on him. Slowly, Troy turns his chair around to face him, reaching his arms out so that Abed can grab his hands and haul him up to a standing position. He’s already cleaned himself up, dressed now in a fresh pair of boxer briefs. Quickly, Troy snatches his own boxers up off the floor and wipes his stomach off before tossing them back down. He’ll deal with them tomorrow.

“What’d you think of the stream?” Abed asks as they slip into bed, wrapped around each other securely. 

“Amazing,” Troy kisses his cheek and then nuzzles into the side of Abed’s neck. “Like always. You’re so hot, all the time. It’s unreal.”

Abed settles down under the covers, sighing as he shifts around to make himself comfortable. “I’m glad you think so,” he says. “I like it more than I thought I would, too. Kinda feels like we struck gold.”

Troy hums, because that’s all he has the energy to do, but Abed is right. They’ve definitely stumbled onto something unexpectedly awesome, and he can’t help but wonder where else it might lead.

He can’t think about that now, though. They’re both dead tired and half asleep as it is, warm and peaceful and content. So he leans the rest of the way into it, drifting off with his body sated and his heart full.

And really, he couldn’t ask for anything more.

  
  


*

  
  


Abed goes back to wearing a shirt for the regular gaming streams. Poor guy gets cold very easily, after all. And while his audience is slightly dismayed at this new development, they can’t exactly complain now that they’re getting full-frontal content every few weeks. 

Things are good. The fans are happy, Abed’s happy, and Troy’s happy. The two streams combined bring in good money, and their sex life has never been better. It almost makes him wonder when the other shoe is gonna drop.

It doesn’t, exactly. But there is an interesting development during one of Abed’s regular streams. 

He’s soaking in the bath with his eyes closed, unwinding after another long day of being an air conditioning god. Yes, the actual work is stupidly easy for him, but his adoring colleagues (they call themselves his disciples; he promises himself he’ll never be so far gone as to believe that) can be exhausting. His laptop is set up by the sink, playing Abed’s stream at a low volume.

_ “How does Troy feel about your cam shows?”  _ Abed reads from the chat. “Well, he’s the one who told me I should do them, so I would hope he’s okay with it. He seems to like them.”

Troy opens one eye, paying a bit more attention now that his name’s come into play. For a few minutes all he hears is Abed narrating his gameplay.

_ “You guys are the hottest couple,”  _ Abed reads after a bit.  _ “You should do shows with him.  _ I know, you’re right. He’s the hottest. I’d love to do a show with him, but that’s a big thing to ask of someone. I don’t want him to do anything he’s not comfortable with.” 

Troy’s other eye flies open at that, both of them widening.

That was unexpected. The thought of being in Abed’s shows has never crossed his mind, not even once. He’s so good at doing them himself, and Troy’s never been into exhibitionism. Not really. It’s not his thing.

At least… he thinks it’s not.

Really, he hasn’t considered it. Because how many situations actually warrant the question,  _ do I want to have sex with my boyfriend live on camera?  _ Not many, apparently. 

Water rushes into his ears as he sinks down a little further in the tub, mindlessly blowing bubbles as he really starts to think about it.

He likes Abed’s shows. It makes him happy, in a way he doesn’t quite understand, to see so many other people finding him just as alluring as Troy does. It’s what he deserves. And maybe he feels a weird swell of pride, knowing that they know he gets Abed all to himself once the camera’s off.

What if he could do that with the camera rolling, too? How would it feel to let some of that praise extend to him? He doesn’t even know how to entertain the possibility of it. He’s spent too much of his life self-conscious and ashamed, thoroughly convinced that he was disgusting for wanting the things he wanted.

Meeting Abed had helped him with that tremendously. Falling so deeply, purely, inextricably in love had really chipped away at the notion that his feelings were wrong. With their first kiss, it had started to crumble, and their first  _ I love you  _ demolished it entirely. He couldn’t deny himself what was, and still is, so good and so right. 

He’s never realized it before, but something inside him itches to show that off. 

In as many ways as possible.

He sits up in the tub with a gasping breath and shakes his head to himself. Because… he’s not really considering doing what’s more or less amateur porn, is he?

Apparently he is. He can feel his body slowly but surely building up an excess of hot, horny energy that’s eventually going to be impossible to ignore. Even now, it’s already starting to make him squirm.

He needs to talk to Abed, that much is clear. But he also has more immediate, pressing concerns specifically regarding the blood rushing in between his legs. He rests his head on the edge of the tub as he lets his eyes slip shut, immediately sighing in relief as he takes himself in hand and gets to work. 

He’ll figure the rest of it out later.

  
  


*

  
  


Much like football or dance, this isn’t something he can hop right into. 

He needs to warm up to it first. Do some stretches and a little light cardio so he doesn’t immediately pull a muscle. He’s thinking metaphorically at first, although it occurs to him that a literal warm up to avoid pulling a literal muscle might be a good idea, too. This is something he needs to be smart about. 

He’s walking in slow circles outside the blanket fort, swinging his arms back and forth to get his blood pumping. Listening to the now-familiar sound of Abed getting everything set up, he’s less nervous than he expected to be. 

He’s not going in totally blind. He’s been joining Abed’s regular streams more often lately to help him get more comfortable on camera. They’ve been more openly affectionate and touchy to build up to this.

This is still a big step, though. 

The viewers are expecting him tonight, and Abed’s been clear with them about what their expectations should be. This is Troy’s first time trying out this stream, they’re not promising them anything. He’s done everything he can think of to make this as easy as possible for him, and that in itself makes Troy feel safe and more or less ready.

As ready as he’ll ever be for something like this, anyway.

“Everything’s set up,” Abed states, stepping out of the blanket fort. He tilts his head when he notices Troy’s pacing. “You’re sure you wanna do this?”

Just seeing Abed’s face makes him feel a thousand times better. He breathes out a laugh, mostly just to expel some nervous energy as he steps closer. Abed hugs him automatically. 

“I’m sure. We talked it over, remember?”

Abed shrugs. “Yeah, but I’m not good at picking up on facial expressions or tone of voice, so if you were saying you were okay with everything while hinting that you actually weren’t, I didn’t notice. So I wanted to check one more time.”

“You’re sweet,” Troy murmurs, resting his head against Abed’s bare chest and placing a gentle kiss right over his heart. “Okay. I want this, I promise.”

“No pressure,” Abed reminds him. “We can stop whenever you want. And we won’t do anything you don’t feel ready for.”

Troy nods. 

“You promise to tell me when you’ve had enough, right?” Abed asks. Troy adores him for just how careful he’s being with all of this, and it also turns him on. He nods and kisses him again, on the lips this time.

“I promise,” he reaches out and takes one of Abed’s hands with a small, devilish smirk. “Come on. Let’s do a cam show.”

  
  


*

  
  


Ironically, he keeps forgetting he’s on camera.

Abed’s lips and hands and body are so familiar that when he closes his eyes, this feels like what they do every day—sweet and intimate and just for them. But then he opens his eyes as Abed’s kissing his neck and he sees the camera setup, and the laptop screen with the video and the chat and he flushes hot as he remembers what they’re doing. He watches the screen, kind of intrigued by himself and squirming as he tries to figure out exactly where to look. 

“Still okay?” Abed whispers. He kisses his neck, then his cheek, then his lips. Troy nods and reaches up, threading his fingers into Abed’s hair and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Abed sighs sweetly and rocks his hips down. He’s already hard, his tip nudging bluntly against Troy’s inner thigh and making him shudder. This is the part where he gets needy—when Abed’s really turned on and he starts to get more insistent, when Troy starts aching to just have that long, thick cock stuffed inside him already. He locks his legs so that he can roll them over, straddling Abed’s hips and grinding down on him.

Abed moans softly and his hands slip up under Troy’s t-shirt, wandering absolutely everywhere they can. Troy loves that, when Abed gets so horny that it’s like he can’t be touching him enough. 

“Is this good so far?” Troy whispers against his lips, so only Abed can hear him. Abed’s eyes are a little unfocused at first as he opens them, but then his lips turn up into a small smirk. 

“Let’s find out,” he says matter-of-factly, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. It’s playing their stream via the site’s mobile app, so that they can easily read the chat without having to strain to get a look at the laptop screen. Troy sits back a little, his hands braced down on Abed’s chest as he watches him read. Abed’s free hand gives his thigh a reassuring squeeze. 

“They love you,” Abed grins, which makes Troy whine and rock his hips against Abed’s. He’s fully hard now. “You’re doing amazing.” 

He reads down a little further. “They also keep telling me to grab your ass already because…” Abed furrows his brow as his eyes scan over the screen again. “Because you’re wearing a buttplug and they can’t believe I haven’t noticed yet? Wait.”

Troy barely has time to bite back his smirk as Abed sets the phone down hastily and reaches around, giving his ass a quick, rough squeeze that makes him let out a tiny, surprised squeak. Then one of his hands brushes over the hard aluminum plug, nestled between his cheeks underneath his boxers. 

“Oh my god,” Abed breathes. “Troy. How long have you had that in?”

Troy tries to keep his expression as innocent as possible as he shrugs. “Long enough.” He bends down and catches Abed’s lips in a teasing kiss. “I figured I should warm myself up a little, you know?” Abed’s only reply is a sort of vague yet urgent hum, now that he’s obviously distracted by what’s waiting for him once they strip down.

“You’re so hot,” Abed sighs, giving his ass another squeeze that makes him ache in the best way. “They’re gonna want to see that.”

“Yeah?” Troy breathes. His heartbeat picks up slightly. 

Abed nods, tugging gently on the hem of Troy’s shirt. “Yeah. As long as you want to show them.”

Troy doesn’t give it a second thought, just nods eagerly as Abed shifts them down towards the end of the bed where the camera is. He’s a little confused at first, but realizes when Abed sits up, holding him in his lap while he adjusts the camera angle, that he’s making sure the audience has a good view. 

“Okay,” Abed lays back down and pulls Troy on top of him. “C’mere.” 

He doesn’t stall. After just a few quick kisses as Troy settles down, Abed’s hands slip under his waistband from behind and nudge it downward. He whimpers when it catches briefly on the red gem guarding his hole. It takes some awkward shifting around to get them off of him completely, but with some coordinated teamwork, they manage.

And he’s exposed. 

Part of him wants to look at the chat right away for that instant validation he craves, but a much bigger part of him feels like he’ll die if Abed doesn’t fuck him soon, so he has to prioritize. 

“You’re not looking to drag this out,” Abed mumbles guessingly into the kiss. Troy shakes his head and shivers when he hears the cap of the lube bottle pop open. He gasps when he feels some of it sliding down his crack, but then Abed’s fingers are there, warming and massaging it around his rim and his whole body relaxes. He feels a rush of affection for him being so careful, even on stream, not that he should expect anything less at this point. Abed’s always so, so good to him. 

Troy tucks his face into the side of his neck, muffling his moans while Abed works the plug in and out of him, adding more lube as needed and gently opening him up. His brain is going a little fuzzy, the way it does when Abed takes care of him like this, so well that Troy feels ready to give himself up completely. Abed must sense it, the way Troy’s pushing back against the plug every time he pulls it out, just desperate to have something inside. 

“Abed…” his voice breaks pleadingly, and Abed draws him into a soothing, grounding kiss. 

“Okay,” Abed whispers. “Okay, baby. But first, can you just see what you look like?” He places one hand on Troy’s chest and pushes him back gently, just enough to get him to sit up and look over at the laptop screen.

And Abed’s right, he looks good. With his thighs spread wide and his back arched, t-shirt bunched over his hips and his ass pushed out… yeah, he looks just as desperate to be fucked as he feels. The chat’s moving so fast that he couldn’t read it even if he tried, so he doesn’t. He heaves out a shaky sigh just knowing that so many people are seeing this in real time.

“Just make sure they have a good view of everything,” Abed says, and sits up once he’s seemingly satisfied with Troy’s reaction. He doesn’t have a chance to ask what that means before he’s being manhandled around, straddling Abed’s lap the opposite way now. 

He can’t see the video feed anymore from this angle, but he doesn’t have to to know that his cock is on full display. It’s hard and heavy and bobs a little when he grinds his ass desperately back against Abed’s crotch—which he realizes, by the way, is still clothed. That needs to be remedied very soon. 

Hastily, he tugs his own t-shirt off and tosses it over the side of the bed. Abed winds his arms tightly around his stomach to keep him in place as he takes him in hand and gives him a few purposeful strokes, an unspoken reassurance that Troy won’t have to wait much longer to get what he needs. 

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Abed sighs. Troy’s hips twitch forward as much as they can, though Abed’s hold on him provides a frustratingly limited range of motion. “So, so good. You’re the hottest thing they’ve ever seen. I can’t wait for you to read all these comments later.”

Troy does his best to swallow another moan just thinking about it. That could be enough to get him going all over again, and—god, okay, he’s in no position to start thinking about round two when they haven’t even finished round one. One thing at a time.

“Okay,” Abed tells him after a moment. He kisses Troy on the shoulder and loosens his hold. “On your back, legs up.”

Troy scrambles off of his lap to obey.

He situates himself as instructed on his back, holding his knees up to his shoulders, and listens to Abed shuffling around—presumably getting naked and maybe adjusting the camera again. His heart beats even faster in anticipation. 

He draws a deep breath in when Abed comes to kneel in between his legs, lubing himself up with one hand while the other smooths down the back of Troy’s thigh.

“Ready?” He asks, and because Troy is the farthest thing from articulate right now, he just nods. Abed bends down to kiss him and as he does, he gently takes hold of the plug and slowly, carefully pulls it all the way out. Troy instinctively clenches around nothing, but he’s not empty for long. Abed’s quick to push inside him, not using much restraint at all since Troy’s already so well stretched and lubed. A moan catches in his throat at just how suddenly he’s filled up again and he digs his nails into Abed’s back before he can ask if that noise was good or bad. 

It was good. Definitely good.

“Also, you don’t need to be shy,” Abed says as he shifts them gently into the angle that they know works best for this position. “I know you’ve been holding back. Trust me, they want to hear you moan.”

At first he feels bashful at the thought of it, but as soon as Abed starts moving his hips, he’s pretty sure he couldn’t keep holding back if he tried.

Abed’s pace from the start is fast and punishing and, combined with his usual calculated precision, absolutely dizzying. He’s immediately overwhelmed and doesn’t actually register that he’s moaning, or making any noise at all, until Abed sighs into the side of his neck. “Yeah, like that. You’re so sexy when you moan for me.”

Troy threads his fingers into Abed’s hair and tugs him into a deep, messy kiss. Abed kisses him back attentively but doesn’t slow his place, still railing his prostate over and over until he sees sparks flying behind his eyelids. His cock twitches, dribbling precum onto his stomach.

“You feel so good,” Abed tells him. Troy can feel himself getting close already. Between the buildup and the praise and Abed fucking him so perfectly, he’s not gonna be able to last long at all. He moans brokenly when Abed thrusts in especially hard. 

“You’re so hot,” Abed continues. His thrusts are slower now, but harder and deeper. “So hot, so tight. You take it so good, you know?” 

Troy flutters his eyes open just long enough to see Abed pull back and search his expression carefully, before locking their lips together. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Abed asks him between wet, heavy kisses. “I’ll make you cum whenever you want, baby. Just ask nicely.”

“Please,” Troy gasps, barely letting Abed finish his sentence. The pleas fall from his lips as much as he can make them, in between the high-pitched moans getting practically punched out of him at this point. “Please, Abed, please please please-”

“Okay,” Abed whispers. There’s an amused lilt to his voice as he stops. Troy’s so ready to cum he could just about start crying if he didn’t know where this was about to go. He bites back the pathetic whine threatening to escape his throat when Abed pulls out and then shifts down to the end of the bed again.

He fiddles with the camera for a moment, glancing between the lens and the bed and the laptop screen until he’s satisfied. Then he settles down next to Troy, laying on his back and nodding to him. “Okay. You know what to do.”

Troy nods back and forces himself up, legs trembling as he climbs over to straddle Abed again. Abed’s hands hold firmly onto Troy’s hips to keep him relatively steady as he situates himself. Then he reaches behind him and gets everything lined up again, relishing in Abed’s satisfied groan as he sinks back down on him. 

“This is your best angle yet,” Abed says as he sits up to wrap his arms around Troy’s waist. He lets his head fall tiredly onto Abed’s shoulder before glancing over at the laptop screen to see what he means by that.

He chokes on a breath once he sees—the close-up shot of his hole, wet and shiny with lube, Abed’s huge cock gaping him so wide. That’s so, so intimate, he thinks as he watches Abed’s palms smooth over his ass on screen, feeling him shift inside at the same time and grab a handful of each cheek to spread him even wider. He doesn’t know if there’s a word to describe the view onscreen right now. It’s beyond indecent. 

And that is so, so hot.

Abed kisses him and pats one of his ass cheeks to remind him that he can move any time now, which Troy immediately does. He moves slowly, shallowly, rocking his hips with Abed’s because this is a thrilling little moment of dominance for him. A bit of time where he’s allowed to tease Abed now, to work him up, to make him sweat. 

It works beautifully. In just a matter of seconds, Abed’s grip on him is tightening as he lays back again, bringing Troy on top of him. Their lips collide accidentally, which they turn into a kiss as Troy readies himself—his chest pressing tightly to Abed’s as he arches his back, while Abed holds his ass in the best position he can and finally gives in, jackhammering his hips up. 

It draws a long, high pitched moan out of him—bordering on a scream, really, but Troy doesn’t care. Abed says the people want that. The same people who are watching him get absolutely wrecked right now. Watching his hole, fucked raw and thoroughly broken in, get pounded and used. Abed’s so deliciously merciless about it that Troy just drapes himself over him like a ragdoll, eyes glazing over as he watches the screen. 

“Oh my god,” Abed grunts after he’s been going at it for a while, “You’re perfect. I love you. They love you.” He shifts their position and hits Troy’s g-spot even more intensely. “Imagine how many of them wish they were me right now. They wish they could have you like this. But you’re all mine, right?”

Troy makes the most affirmative noise he can. It’s pretty much just a whimper, but Abed seems to know what it means. He swallows a groan and holds onto Troy tight as he starts to cum.

It’s hot and wet and perfect and Troy watches the screen some more, mesmerized as Abed fucks him through it. He drinks in the mess it makes dripping out around his hole, back down over Abed’s cock, smearing in between their thighs. It’s like he can’t take his eyes off.

Troy crashes over the edge before Abed’s even finished, the sweet sensation of being filled up giving him that final push. He sobs brokenly, hiding his face in Abed’s shoulder and cumming untouched. It hits him so hard and so fast that his whole body shakes as he shoots in between them, painting both of their stomachs in sticky, white streaks. 

Abed’s arms circle around Troy’s waist as they both start to come down, and he holds him close. He kisses him everywhere he can reach—temples, forehead, eyelids, and Troy just soaks it in. Abed’s hips stop moving but he stays inside, thank god. He’s so overstimulated right now with every nerve ending in his body feeling like a live wire, he can’t deal with Abed pulling out just yet.

“Are you okay?” Abed whispers. His lips are pressed against Troy’s hairline, hands rubbing gentle circles over his shoulders and back. 

Troy nods, and nods, and keeps nodding until he can finally get a word out—a soft, shaky  _ yes.  _ He makes no effort whatsoever to move as the tremors in his body calm down, and the hot electric sparking in his veins simmers down to a warm wash of pure pleasure and relief. And Abed makes no effort to make him move either. Troy thinks he could slip into blissful unconsciousness any minute now. In fact, he only remembers exactly where he is and what he’s doing when he hears Abed clear his throat a little before speaking into the emptiness of the room.

“Okay, well. Thanks for tuning in, you guys,” he sits up, Troy still in his lap and clinging to him like a tired koala. “Make sure you leave a comment telling Troy how good he was, and I’ll see you soon, bye!”

Troy hears the camera beep as it turns off and the laptop clicking shut as Abed closes it. 

Then they’re alone. Like,  _ actually  _ alone, and the reality of what they just did starts to settle in and he giggles tiredly, nuzzling further into Abed’s embrace.

“I’m gonna need you to explain what that giggle means,” Abed says. He sounds hesitant, but there’s a smile in his voice. “A lot of stuff just happened.”

Troy nods at the understatement and smiles too.

“It means that was amazing and we’re doing it again,” Troy says. He finally manages to straighten his posture and lift himself up so Abed slides out of him, and they both collapse back on the bed. “If you want to, I mean. It’s your show.”

“Maybe, technically,” Abed rolls his head over to face Troy. “But trust me, what we just did was not my show. That was all about you. Seriously, when you read the comments, you’ll understand.”

“Thank you,” Troy whispers. Abed raises a questioning eyebrow, so he elaborates. “For letting me in on this. For treating me so good. Sidenote, you’re never allowed to break up with me now, because you just officially ruined me for anyone else.”

Abed’s eyes soften. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he says softly. He opens his arms up and Troy rolls over into them, smiling as Abed drops a kiss into his hair. “I promise you’re stuck with me, too.”

“Good,” Troy says around a yawn, and he means it. If tonight’s shown him anything, it’s that every part of their relationship is an adventure, rooted in best friendship and lust and never-ending love. He couldn’t walk away from that even if he tried, even if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. 

In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments make my day ❤️
> 
> follow/talk to me on tumblr @[lgbtrobed](https://lgbtrobed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [[reblog link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lgbtrobed/637110272609370112)]


End file.
